


Nightmares of a dark future

by Victoriancrow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force related nightmares, Major spoilers!, Nightmares, Young!Ben Solo, father son time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been dying to read a little fic about Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo as a little kid who has a force related nightmare and Han Solo has to be the one to calm him down."<br/>~Baconbirdie</p><p>I saw this and I wanted to write it! Permission granted from the user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares of a dark future

_Ben didn't want to see it. No matter how hard he tried to turn away from the shadows, the scene just kept on changing. There he was killing his father, stabbing him in the chest as he stared at him in an even mixture of fear and love, touching his face before falling out of sight. A voice echoed around him with the voice of his father saying ‘There’s too much Vader in him’. A swirl of smoke and he’s fighting a brunette girl with light sabers. Ben cried out as he felt a searing pain come over his face. The pain allowed him to turn away from the fight, allowing him to run away, though when he looked behind him it wasn’t the girl, but his parents reaching out to him with tears in his mother’s eyes. Halting in his track he witnessed storm troopers circle around them. Ben yelled out to them and went to reach for his light saber, but when he slashed at the men who were going to hurt his mother the smoke swirled causing the light saber to slaughter his friends while his Uncle Luke watched with horror. Tears fell from his eyes as guilt filled his soul. He could feel a strange sense of anger and resentment filling him. He turned away from the children’s corpse to be greeted by a red headed man in uniform and a giant, badly scarred, bald man. The robed man smiled evilly down at the young boy and reached out a hand to him. The smoke swirled around him enveloping him in comforting warmth. His chest heaved and the tears in his eyes burned as they fell down his sweat beaded face. With a final scream the smoke fell away from him and he was back in his own bedroom being held tightly by his father Han Solo._

 

 

Holding the smaller boy tightly to him Han rubbed a circle on his back trying to get his breathing down to normal. He wasn’t used to comforting the boy due to him being gone more often than not. Leia was the one who was around the boy and, at that moment, Han felt a twinge of guilt. He held his son close to him until the breathing was down enough for the boy to push away from his elder. The two looked at each other, the taller smiling, albeit a little awkwardly, at the younger while the later frowned at him.

 

“What are you doing here?” The younger pushed away fully and pulled his knees to his chest glaring at the other from over his skinny legs. Ben was still breathing heavily from the nightmares that he had experienced. While he didn't understand them he knew they had to mean something. The feelings he had experienced in those dreams were too real, his face still burned from where the strange girl had sliced him. As he looked at his father he noticed that he was much younger than he looked in the dream. Despite the fact that he was happy his father was alive, he remembered the words spoken by him.

 

Eyebrows rose at the sudden hatred coming from his spawn.  “What's up kiddo? Not happy to see your old man?”

 

Ben shook his head wiping off some tears in the process. “Don’t call me that! You call everyone Kiddo!” The young Solo yelled in anger. He hated being similar to the other kids when this Great War Hero was HIS father. Nobody else’s.

 

Han put both hands on the others shoulders knowing full well how the others temper could get. He sighed internally knowing full well how close to his mother the boy was. “Okay Ben, okay. What's going on?” He wished Leia was there to help him out with their hot headed son.

 

“Who is Vader?” Hans smile faded slowly into a look of curiosity. The hands tightened a bit on the shoulders in anticipation, not knowing what his son knew about his grandfather. Ben watched the change feeling the tears start to pick up again. “I know he was the last great Sith Lord, but…” He stopped not knowing how to continue.

 

“Why do you want to know?” The elder Solo asked carefully.

 

Ben thought for a while feeling himself being torn in half. Knowing that being compared to the Sith Lord was a bad thing he didn't want his father to think ill of him even though he could not control his thoughts. The anger started to raise in him as he fought with words and the fear of what his father may say about the Sith in relation with him. Grabbing the closest thing to him, which happened to be a metal glass that his mother had given to him before she left so he had something to drink in the night, he chucked the glass at his wall making a dent in it with the force. “I don’t know!”

 

Han umped back not expecting that result, yet slightly happy that the boy went into a tantrum instead of having to be the one to tell the younger about his grandfather. He would let Luke or Leia tell him about their father. “Hey, Benjamin Solo! You stop throwing things!” The elder snapped knowing that force was the only way to get the younger to listen to him.

 

“Am I broken?”

 

The question was so out of character for the child Han’s anger calmed down and he sat back on the bed where Ben had started silently crying. When the younger was like that Han truly saw how small and fragile his son was. Pulling the small boy to him the pilot hugged him tightly. There was no right way to answer the question that the boy had asked so he decided tp stay silent. Han did make a mental note to talk to Luke as soon as he could. The Jedi had warned him that his son has a strong connection with the Force and, with the way the boy was acting, Han wondered if the Force was coming out in him.

 

 

In the arms of his father Ben let the sting of his tears bring sleep. His breathing slowed down calming his mind completely. Han was there, for once, protecting him from the nightmares. The darkness brought a strange sense of calm and familiarity in his soul. Feeling the other go limp in his arms Han laid his son down on the bed and covered him up making sure the boys unruly hair was out of his face. The elder turned around and walked out of the room making sure to pick up the cup on the floor so he wouldn't have to deal with the fury of the princess.

 

Walking into the room that him and Leia shared, the pilot laid down on the bed and fell asleep thinking about his boys future and hoping that it would be much happier than his and the Skywalker side.


End file.
